To Conquer
by MangoGrape
Summary: When the world is over run with the undead, the park crew (as well as Margaret and Eileen) must team up with some new friends to kill the source of the problem.


The park had been put into some catastrophic positions before, but this one topped them all. The park cemetery was completely over run with walking corpses, both on the big screen and all around them. Of course the crowd was completely oblivious to this fact, believing it was all a big fabrication produced by their 3-D glasses. Those who were aware of the danger intended to keep it that way.

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and Skips worked restlessly to protect the park visitors as well as their friends. From wielding javelins to hurling discuses, the four stopped at nothing to make sure every one of those damned things was put to rest. Permanently.

Considering the circumstances, things were going pretty well. Although they'd had a close call or two, all the zombies were dead and no one was bitten. Or so they thought.

Mordecai looked to the left just in time to witness a particularly large zombie emerging from the ground. Strangely enough, he very closely resembled a zombie that happened to come on screen. He was covered from head to toe in muscles as well as missing patches of flesh due to so many years of decomposition. He wore nothing but a pair of overalls and the horrendously sickening scowl on his face.

Mordecai and Rigby halted, their jaws falling slack at the sight. The watched in terror as the zombie drew closer to Skips who was oblivious.

"Skips! Look out!" the Blue Jay cried. Skips turned towards the beast, never once losing his poker face. Calmly, he delivered a devastating kick to the zombie's groin. Not one wail of anguish had emerged from its mouth as the reproductive organ crumbled to dust. Darn. That was really the yeti's only plan.

"Oh no." Skips said. The zombie pulled back his fist and then hit the albino square in the face, propelling him backwards. Before he had time to react, Skips was lifted high into the air and then tossed to Mordeccai and Rigby's feet. The zombie had two new targets.

Fearlessly, the Blue Jay and Raccoon sent two javelins flying towards the zombie, which were only sent straight back at them. The duo squealed in fear, just barely managing to dodge the weapons by jumping out of the way.

"Ow!" Rigby whined, attempting to straighten out his back. His friend sat up beside him, shaking his head.

"Urgh, he's just too strong..." Mordecai declared. They thought for sure they were dead when Rigby spotted the cart.

"Mordecai! The cart!" Rigby hollered. The two hobbled over to the vehicle, still hurting from their minor injuries. Mordecai revved up the cart, ready to win back his paid day off once and for all. The headlights shined bright in the direction of the last zombie, the engine grumbling menacingly.

"Okay, you lousy, undead creep. You've taken a lot from me." Mordecai said. "But if you think you're gonna deprive me of my paid day off, you're sorely mistaken!". Without a moment of hesitation, Mordecai sped towards the zombie. Just before it was struck by the cart, Mordecai and Rigby bailed, hitting the ground just in time to see the Zombie as well as the screen went up in a glorious blaze. The perfect ending. And the crowd seemed to think so as well.

The park visitors squealed with delight, whistling and cheering their approval. Mordecai and Rigby breathed a sigh of relief. Everthing had gone perfectly that night. The park had earned its money, nobody got hurt and they were sure to get their paid day off.

"That was great! It felt like I was in the actual movie!" Benson exclaimed. The two turned towards their manager who was howling with laughter, clearly ecstatic about what he'd witnessed. "Oh man, you guys _totally_ earned that paid day off!". Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other with gleeful smiles, which turned into a fit of high fives and shouting.

"And you're gonna earn another one because we're doing this again tomorrow night the exact same way." Benson decided. Oh. The duo shot each other nervous glances, unsure of this decision. Before either of them could protest, a blaring siren rose from the city.

Benson frowned, looking to the sky. Was it a storm warning? No, that's impossible. There wasn't a cloud in the sky! A series of screams and cries far off in the distance accompanied the sirens. That couldn't be good.

"I'll be right back." Benson said. Mordecai and Rigby watched as the gumball machine walked off in the direction of the park entrance.

"What's going on?" Rigby asked. Mordecai shrugged.

"How should I know?" he asked. Rigby nodded. Their heads snapped towards the sound of screaming, this time much closer to them. Benson rushed towards the two, drenched in sweat and in a full panic. "Dude, what is it?" Rigby asked. The gumball machine grabbed hold of both of his employees, dragging them in the direction of the house.

"GET IN THE HOUSE!" He screamed.


End file.
